Hang The World
by Freedomwall
Summary: There is a room in Malfoy Mannor, where Lucius and Severus never go, which they never speak of. The memories of that room lie hidden in their minds. Now as adults Lucius leads Severus back into the room, sparking a whole new encounter.


Authors Note: Mature readers only! Only warning!

Hang The World

Severus speared the last bite of his excellent steak on his fork and raised it to his mouth. He chewed with his eyes closed, savoring the taste.

Narcissa and Lucius shared an amused look at the expression on their friend's face.

"I'm glad you were able to come stay with us before heading off for your application process," Lucius spoke quietly.

Severus quickly swallowed, then sipped his wine to clear his mouth, "Me too, it was most gracious of you to invite me."

"Think nothing of it," Narcissa murmured, rising and clearing the dinner plates. She handed the stack brusquely to the house elf who had hobbled in from the kitchen. "You boys enjoy your wine, I'm going to go settle the baby in. Lucius, when you finish will you show Severus to the guest room. I'll join you shortly."

"Of course, dear," he raised his head to give her a brief kiss, when she bent her head towards him, before bustling off.

"Has she recovered well?" Severus asked. It was the first time he had been able to visit his friends since Narcissa had entered the confinement that accompanied the final stages of pregnancy.

"Oh yes, quiet excellently. She and young Draco are both in excellent health. You know you didn't have to stay away so long. None of us are so stuck on tradition that it would have been uncomfortable for us. You know that."

"Yes, but you two are respectable, what would it have done to your reputations, to have a nasty halfbloood hanging about while your wife was in such a delicate state"

"You know we could never think of you that way. Hang the world!"

"I much doubt the Dark Lord would agree with your sentiments," Severus whispered, rubbing the inside of his left arm.

They were both silent for several minutes.

"Do you think we made the right decision," Lucius asked. A frown wrinkled his brow.

"A year ago I would have said yes, now, I'm not so sure. We didn't know what it would be like."

"A year ago, is that really all it's been. So much has changed. It seems we were so young then."

Severus laughed, it was a pleasant sound, and changed the tense atmosphere that had been building around them, "And we still are. We still have our whole lives ahead of us. I'll go back to Hogwarts to Defense Against The Dark Arts like I've always wanted. You have Narcissa and Draco, your job, and your father's wealth. This dark patch we're going through is just that, the dark before dawn. Then, things will be even better than before."

Lucius smiled, his handsome face relaxing, "You're right of course. Things will get better. Soon this war will be behind us."

The men finished their wine, and headed for the guest chambers in the west wing. Severus knew the way well, having stayed in the mansion many times during his school days, but Lucius still followed the formality.

When Lucius stopped and opened the second door on the right, instead of the room he usually stayed in three more down, he halted in the doorway for a second, uncertain, before following Lucius in.

During one of his holiday visits, he and Lucius had been exploring the guest rooms, looking at the expensive furnishings, which were different in each room. They had stopped in this one to play. Severus had wanted to jump on the bed, and Lucius, being older had amusedly watched him fulfill his wish. When Severus had worn out his legs and laid back on the bed, Lucius had come to sit next to him, and had stroked through his hair before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. It had led to a session of physical experimentation.

By unspoken agreement they never discusses what happened in that room, but several times over their school years they had entered it. Eventually they outgrew the need to experiment, and had moved on to other attractions.

Lucius was married with a child. Perhaps Lucius had forgotten or dismissed what had happened. Perhaps he had chosen this room because it was nicer than the rooms where his father had allowed Severus, a lowly halfblood, to stay.

He left the door open behind him as he crossed the threshold. Lucius crossed the room and placed the lamp he had been carrying on the dresser and waved his wand to light the rest of the room. He turned and faced Severus, a smile playing across his lips, leaning with the sensuous grace of a cat against the dresser.

"Severus"

The way Lucius said his name sent a shiver through his body, and he suddenly found himself struggling for control.

"Lucius," he stood stiff, beginning to realize that Lucius had not forgotten anything. But surely he would not want to risk his marriage on a tryst, especially not with Narcissa in the house. "I don't think…"

His voice trailed off as Lucius rose and crossed the room towards him. Though no longer dwarfed by the other man Lucius was still taller than him, and a little bulkier.

"You don't think…what" the older man teased.

He tried to back away, but Lucius caught him by the arm and pulled him into a rough embrace, meeting his lips in a wicked kiss.

He pulled away, and turned to brace himself against the dresser, his back to Lucius, "Stop it, we can't do this."

Lucius stepped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's never stopped us before."

In the mirror Severus could see a roguish smile playing on his handsome lips.

He closed his eyes, fighting the tremors as Lucius pulled close to him, wrapping one arm around around his waist, raising the other to run his fingers through Severus' hair, "It's different now, there's too much at stake."

Lucius ran a finger down his throat, and for half a second Severus allowed himself to revel in the pleasure.

His eyes snapped open in terror when the door behind them suddenly clicked closed. In the mirror he saw Narcissa, her back pressed against the now closed door, her eyes wide open and moist.

"No," he whirled to face her, aware of their compromising position. He and Narcissa had been almost as good friends as he and Lucius. In some ways he had been in love with her in school, and had he been pureblood, he would have pursued her. But she had fallen for Lucius, and if there was any way he could, he would protect her. Even from himself.

"Lucius, Severus," her voice sounded strange, and her eyes held an expression he'd never seen.

"It's not how it looks," he whispered, knowing that nothing he said would be enough. He could not make her un-see what she had seen, and some part of her would always question, regardless of his excuses.

"It's exactly how it looks," Lucius projected from behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the stunned man back against him.

"No," he whispered, terrified of what was happening.

"Yes," Lucius whispered, his lips grazing against Severus neck.

Narcissa crossed the room with that same expression, until she stood directly in front of him. He was certain she would curse him, or strike him, and he waited mutely, uncomfortably aware that Lucius was still trailing kisses on his neck. But all she did was raise herself on her toes and plant a delicate kiss on his lips. He was too shocked to move.

She pulled back with a mischievous smile, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his face.

"My husband is a very wicked man," she purred. Lucius, still with his arms wrapped around Severus, slid his tongue along the other man's throat.

Severus was confused as hell, as Narcissa's hand trailed down his face, resting for a moment on his lips before leaning forward to kiss him again. He tried to pull away from her gasping, trying to get the words to come out.

"What…I don't," his words were silenced as she kissed him again, muffling the words. Lucius paused for a moment, lifting him mouth to Severus ear and running it along the edge, causing him to shudder.

"Things have been difficult…since the baby's birth. Not necessarily that we're bored, but we're running out of things to do. Cissy, wants to try something new, and I think it would be fun. And I can't think of anyone better for fun, than you Sev."

Severus struggled to get his thoughts together, "New?"

This time it was Narcissa who answered, running her finger down the lines of his throat, "Oh, yes, something new. What do you think Sev, can you satisfy us?"

Severus threw a hurried glance over his shoulder, trying to catch Lucius eye. Surely this was one of his pranks. He would not share his wife, would he? But Lucius eye was unreadable.

He whispered his name, a less than subtle plea for an answer. This couldn't be happening.

Narcissa laughed again, "Oh, yes, my husband is very wicked indeed."

She came forward and began kissing him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close with need. He could feel Lucius pull back to accommodate her, but his hands suddenly seemed busy, rubbing roughly at Severus body, pulling him tighter against him, as he leaned against the dresser. Severus could feel Lucius hard member pressing against his ass, as Narcissa came onto him, pressing herself firmly against his front, and his own swelling member.

Lucius' deft fingers found the buttons on his robes, and Narcissa pushed them away from him, revealing his pale body, and his erection to her probing eyes, she pulled back for a second, her ravenous eyes taking him in. As she came back to resume her kiss, she grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist, forcing him to embrace her. Giving in to the demands of their urgency he pulled her tightly to him, he could feel his cock rubbing against her leg through the thin fabric of her robe. He hadn't realized just how close to sheer it was until then. She brought her hands down and under his robes, which still hung loosely from his shoulders, brazenly exploring his body. Lucius wrapped his arms around him again and began exploring as well, before long his hand found Severus erection, which he took firmly in his hand, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, and running his thumb over the head.

A powerful spasm erupted through his body, bringing seductive laughter from the pair.

"I think he liked that, Lucius. You should do it again."

A second spasm poured through him, and he was only vaguely aware that they were moving until Lucius removed his hand to gently lay him on the bed. Narcissa crawled up next to them at Lucius straddled his chest, his legs pinning Severus arms to his side. Severus realized that he was completely naked, having lost his robes in the move to the bed, while both of the others were full dressed. Almost as if sensing his thought, Lucius quickly divested himself of his robes, which seemed to have a good deal less fastenings than Severus' robes had.

Lucius ran a hand through Severus hair, before bringing his cock to Severus mouth. All to aware of Narcissa's avid face, he opened him mouth and took Lucius shaft, allowing the other man to drive his full length into him. He closed his eyes moaned as he felt Lucius press the back of his throat, and began to suck, playing his tongue against the hard length in his mouth as the other man began to pump himself into his mouth.

Narcissa watched the interplay with fascination, her husbands arching against his friend's mouth. She reached out, and trailed a hand against the inside of his thigh as he moaned uncertain if her touch had any affect. She ran her hand up and down the inside of his leg, and then to Severus chest. She lazily trailed her hand over his body, her eyes fixed on the interplay between the two. She ran the tip of her finger over the length of his member, and was pleased when he arched in surprise and moaned, which in turn caused her husband to cry out in surprise at the sudden vibration against his cock. She began to play her hand over Severus dick, causing him to buck and moan.

Lucius cried out in exultation as he came in Severus mouth, his hands caught in his friends hair as he pushed himself into him. He gingerly pulled himself from Severus mouth, as he impishly ran his tongue one last time over his sensitive cock. He whimpered and collapsed next to him, opposite Narcissa.

A small trail of cum escaped Severus mouth as he swallowed. He raised a hand to wipe it away, but Narcissa pushed it down, leaning forward and licking it up. He gasped and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting her husband's seed in his mouth. He struggled slightly against her for a moment, before relenting and letting her kiss him, her hands playing over his body. She pulled herself on top of him, letting herself press firmly against him rubbing her sex against his stomach, leaning back to almost touch his cock, then pulling forward again. He moaned with need.

Watching them Lucius realized that part of Severus was afraid this was a joke on his part. He wouldn't touch Narcissa without direct involvement from Lucius. He pushed himself up, then straddled Severus stomach behind Narcissa. She cast him a startled glance, then relaxed as his hand came around and played casually on her stomach, then rose and cupped her breast, squeezing and teasing through the thin fabric she wore. With his other hand he untied the ribbon that held her robe closed in the front, sliding the robe from her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. He resumed playing with her breasts, fully aware of Severus eyes greedily taking her in. He brought one of Severus hands up, resting it on Narcissa's hip.

Now that he had received permission to touch her, Severus brought up both hands and took hold of her breasts, kneeding and feeling them with a rabid passion. As his hands began to work her breasts, Lucius' went down, slipping between her legs and rubbing the sweet, soft flesh of her clitoris. She moaned and rubbed against him. He brought his other hand down her back, over her buttocks, and pressed a finger into her entrance from behind. She gasped and wriggled, enticing a desperate moan from Severus.

Lucius could feel Severus sex pressing against him, and knew that the man would need attention soon, but he couldn't resist making him wait a little longer. He kneeded the finger inside of Narcissa, then added a second, and moments later a third. The pleasure was causing her to moan, and buck against his hand, as Lucius fingers worked like magic inside her.

Just when he knew she was about to come, he withdrew, causing her to hiss in frustration. He pushed her forward, positioning her over Severus mouth. Severus moaned in ecstatic agony, as he opened his mouth and began to lick her. Narcissa tangled her fingers in his hair and rocked into his mouth, moaning in ecstasy and need.

Lucius smiled, and took pity on his friend, sliding down the length of his body, he slipped his tongue out and ran it cunningly over Severus neglected cock. Severus entire body bucked, and he reached out and caught Narcissa by the hips, pulling her even closer, his tongue prying deeper into her.

She willingly pressed against him, seeking release, as his tongue played at her opening for several moments, before plunging deep, and flicking against her soft insides.

Lucius leaned forward, and took his friend's head in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, and sucking, before pulling away. Severus moaned deeply, begging wordlessly, and Lucius took his full length in his mouth, sliding with careful slowness down his cock, ant then pulling with the same torturous slowness back up, to play with the head again. More moans, and more desperate. Lucius felt himself growing hard again, and flicked his tongue against Severus, before taking him deep in his throat and humming, causing vibrations against the sensitive member.

Severus bucked and spasmed, and Lucius thought for a moment he was coming, but he held out.

Lucius slowly pulled away again, and Severus whimpered against Narcissa's cunt. Lucius chuckled, and grabbed his bucking wife by the hips and pulled her towards him, eliciting an angry snarl from her, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he deftly lowered her, guiding Severus dick straight into her.

Severus cried out in pleasure as that hot moistness enveloped him, his mind was a fury of pleasure. She began to work up a rhythm and soon both were gasping with pleasure. Just as they were getting a good rhythm established, Lucius interfered, pulling Narcissa free and sliding himself into her.

Severus snarled in frustration, but after a few pumps Lucius pulled out, and guided her back to Severus, he leaned her forward pressuring Severus with a slightly afrodesial pain as he entered her in the ass. She bucked and whimpered, partly in pleasure and partly in pain, but he positioned himself so that he was straddling Severus thighs and they were entering her at close to the same angle.

She began to move again, reestablishing her rhythm more slowly, but gradually building up speed as she became familiar with the sensation of having them both inside her.

Severus moaned and bucked his hands clutching in the sheets as he prayed for release. The angle of accommodating them both was pulling his cock painfully high, but not so much that it was not still pleasurable. He watched Narcissa, her perfect round breasts bouncing with every move, which just excited him more. Her movements became faster and faster and he could tell that she was approaching her release. She began screaming as she bucked, pulling onto and off of the two cocks inside her. She arched, her nipples perked out with her erection. She clenched around him, and he pressed into her, knowing that he was hitting her sweet spot. With a final cry she came, almost collapsing on him.

Almost immediately, Lucius had pulled his still hard member from her and caught Severus eye. Intuiting what he wanted, he gathered himself, and flipped them over, keeping himself firmly inside her while moving himself to the top. She moaned and fluttered her eyes, at the pleasure of having him move inside her while she was so sensitive.

Severus braced his arms firmly against the bed as he felt Lucius press against him from behind, and then Lucius was inside and moving, quickly establishing a firm rhythm, his fingers latched firmly onto Severus' hips holding him tight. Every time Lucius pumped into Severus, Severus in turn pumped against Narcissa's already too sensitive flesh, causing her to writhe and scream, in a wracking multiple orgasm, helpless to stop the assault of pleasure.

Severus met Lucius demanding thrusts with his own, he could feel the pressure building and new that he would not be able to hold out long, after being teased and tormented for so long. Lucius grip became more firm, his fingers digging into his hips, and knew that he too was nearing climax. They kept their rhythm up until Severus could hold out no longer and came exlosively, arching hard into Narcissa, who's sharp fingernail were raking frantically at him in her delirious ecstasy.

Lucius, realizing that both their needs were met allowed himself to come at the same time, and they both collapsed, exhausted, next to Narcissa.

Narcissa and Severus were both too out of it to move. Lucius reached weakly for his wand from the bedside table and conjured up a blanket to cover them, before joining the others in exhausted sleep.

Severus cam awake slowly, disoriented. He felt warm bodies on both sides of him, and heard the soft murmur of voices, and was unable to remember where he was.

A hand ran over his shoulder and he whimpered, surprised to find that the flesh was tender.

"You weren't particularly gentle with him were you?" asked a low, familiar male voice. Lucius. Bits of the previous evening began filtering into his mind.

"You don't have much room to talk, darling," Narcissa answered, running a hand over his bony hip, where Lucius fingers had dug bruises.

He opened his eyes and sat up with a start.

"You two are insane, do you know that?"

He made to leave the bed, but Lucius pulled him back down, with a chuckle.

"Relax Sev, it's alright."

Severus groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

"You know this is fucked up, right?"

"I suppose, but who of us is so hung up on what the world thinks that we care?"

Severus stared at his friend in frustration, then turned to look at his wife who shrugged. They really did not care.

"Right then, hang the world," he relaxed and settled back, his friends both wrapped an arm around him, and lay next to him. Eventually, he drifted back into an untroubled sleep.

The pair next to him, watched him fade to sleep, simply enjoying where they were at the moment. They knew that soon they would have to get up, and go about their daily tasks, and continue their public lives, but once in a while they could return to this moment, could say it again.

"Hang the world."


End file.
